mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
1992: One year after the collapse of the Soviet Union the world begins a new era, an era not ruled by fears of Nuclear Holocaust or bears. A world with one predominant super power, new nations, new technologies, and new alliances. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (Probation until 2000): Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Mod #1 (Probation until present day (2014.5)): '''Rcchang (talk) *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (''APPROVED): Whipsnade (talk) 18:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC)?' *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (APPROVED '' ): LightningLynx89 *Sub-Mod/USA ('UNAPPROVED):' *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod (Probation until 2020) ('Jordanian (talk) 18:22, June 1, 2014 (UTC)): *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod ('''UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (Probation until 31/12/99): Not User:Octivian Marius *Trusted Amateur Map Contributor #1: *Trusted Amateur Map Contributor #2: *Trusted Amateur War Contributor #1: *Trusted Amateur War Contributor #2: *Trusted Amateur Plausibility Watchdog #1: *Trusted Amateur Plausibility Watchdog #2: Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2000 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Current base map. Map Issues States :*''Secessionist Region N. America *The USA (Reserved for mod): *Canada: Rcchang (talk) *Mexico: **Yucatan*: **Chiapas* *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rico: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *Brazil:AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Argentina: *Chile: Asia *China: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! 23:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) **Xinjiang*: *Taiwan: *Burma: *Thailand: -Seiga *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *India: *Pakistan: *Bangladesh: *Japan:Spartian300 (talk) 10:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: *Kazakhstan:Whipsnade (talk) 16:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *Kyrgyzstan: *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Turkmenistan: *Iran: *Iraq: Rdv65 (talk) 00:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Turkey: *Syria: *Lebanon: *Israel: *Palestine: *Jordan: Jordanian (talk) 10:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *Tajikistan: *Saudi Arabia: *Yemen: *Oman: *The UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *Indonesia: **East Timor:* *Philippines: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *South Korea: *North Korea: Not User:Octivian Marius *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *The CAR *S. Africa *Nigeria *Libya *Sudan **South Sudan* *Tunisia *Algeria *Somalia **Puntland* **Somaliland* **Southwestern Somalia* **North State Of Somalia* **Kismayo City* *Djibouti *Malawi *Lesotho *Swaziland *Morocco *Burkina Faso *Togo *Benin *Ghana *Liberia: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Sudan *Kenya *Rwanda *Burundi *Zimbabwe *Uganda *Tanzania *Madagascar *Comoros Islands *Seychelles *Mauritius *Namibia *Zaire *Mali- **Azawad*: *Algeria- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Ethiopia- *Eritrea: *Equatorial Guinea *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- **Western Sahara*: *South Africa- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal **Casamance Republic* *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa Region*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- Europe *UK: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Russia: LightningLynx89 **Chechen Republic of Ichkeria.* *Ireland: *Iceland: *Denmark: *Norway: *Sweden: *Finland: *France:Super345 *Belarus: *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: *Switzerland: *Austria: *Germany: WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 23:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Czech Republic: *Slovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Macedonia: *Slovenia *Croatia **Republic of Serbian Krajina* (Serb client) *Rump Yugoslavia **Muslim Republic of Bosnia* ***Autonomous Province of Western Bosnia* ***Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia* (Croat client) ***Republika Srpska* (Serb client) *Belarus *Ukraine: *Romania: *Moldova: *Luxembourg: *Belgium: *Netherlands: *Monaco: *Poland: *Monaco *San Marino *Switzerland *Andorra *Liechtenstein *The Vatican *Malta *Cyprus **Turkish North Cyprus* Oceania and Pacific *Australia: *New Zealand: *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshall Islands: *Kiribati: *Tonga: *Vanuatu: *Papua New Guinea:Krasnoyarsk (talk) 12:00, June 1, 2014 (UTC) **Bougainville Island State* *Solomon Islands: Game 1992 Mod Events: Russia/America: *President of Russia Boris Yeltsin ends price controls, resulting in prices of some goods and services becoming 3 to 5 times more expensive. This in effect ends the command economy in Russia. *Boris Yeltsin announces that Russia will stop targeting cities of the United States and her allies with nuclear weapons. In return George H. W. Bush announces that the United States and her allies will stop targeting Russia and the remaining communist states with nuclear weapons. *President of the United States George H. W. Bush meets with President of Russia Boris Yeltsin at Camp David, where they formally declare that the Cold War is over. *The next US presidential election begins, between George H. W. Bush and Bill Clinton Middle-East: *The Nagorno-Karabakh Republic is proclaimed by the Armenians of Nagorno-Karabakh. *The Yugoslav Air Force downs a helicopter, killing 5 military observers from the European Community. *The preludes to Operation Northern Iraq begin. *In Lebanon, Israeli helicopter gunships assassinate Abbas al-Musawi, the leader of Hezbollah, and his son, in retaliation for a February 14 raid that killed 3 Israeli soldiers. *Operation Provide Comfort begins in Northern Iraq. *Demarcation between Iraq and Kuqait begins with Resolution 773. Europe: *The Maastricht Treaty is signed, founding the European Union. *The Assembly of Bosnia and Herzegovina (without the presence of Serb political delegates) proclaims independence from the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. *Bosnian War: Serb troops, following a mass rebellion of Serbs in Bosnia and Herzegovina against the Bosnian declaration of independence from Yugoslavia, besiege the city of Sarajevo. Africa: *The devastating and bloody civil wars that wrack Sierra Leone and Liberia begin to come to an end as peacetalks begin. *Algerian Civil War: The government of Algeria declares a state of emergency and begins a crackdown on the Islamic Salvation Front. *In Mauritania, security forces open fire on opponents of President of Mauritania Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya, killing at least 5 people. '''Brazil: '''We begin to build up our military and expand our economy. We begin to open up trade with other nations and to employ welfare programs for the poor. We begin an urban development program and propose a treaty on protecting the Amazonian Jungle. '''UK: We petition the UN to allow Military intervention in Yugoslavia. We begin to research green technologies, such as wind farms, and begin looking into setting up an industrial scale production of them in the former industrial areas of the north. Engineers work on improving the efficiency of North Sea oil rigs. We begin to export oil and gas to many countries around the world. We suggest that after the creation of the European Union, Europe has a war games to strengthen ties between our militaries. The UK begins to reduce the size of our military, decommissioning many ships, but keeping a hard core, of 2 Aircraft Carriers, which are commissioned this year, support ships for these, and 8 destroyers to guard them, as well as the full contingent of submarines. (Most of this already exists, not implausible). We begin work refitting many ports, and a rail link is proposed to connect the major cities of the UK. We look into the most efficient, and least disruptive railway design, and settle on high speed maglev trains. We begin laying the tracks down, which is the most disruptive part of the work, but should be complete by 1994. Papua New Guinea: Widespread discontent at the low level of human rights and high poverty in the country puts considerable pressure on the government to improve conditions. It being unable to do so, a reformist MP, having gained the support of the military, implements a coup. He renames the country the Papuan Republic (to replace the ponderous Independent State of Papua New Guinea) and cuts ties with the Commonwealth. The new government begins a program of social and economic stimulus, including the construction of an LNG terminal and educational reform which implements the use of Enga as a lingua franca. The government also begins to implement conscription, but this is expected to take four years to fully come into effect. Meanwhile, former communists fearing persecution in their own countries are encouraged to settle in Papua, which promises them protection. engineers, military officers and economists are especially encouraged. Some 10,000 seize the opportunity. Labour laws are also relaxed, and East Asian manufacturing companies are encouraged to open branches in Papua. *'UK Diplomacy:' We condemn the Military Coup. *Papuan Dip.: We inform the UK that, without their colonization and exploitation of Papua, the nation would be far richer and more successful, and that Papua is considering a suit in the International Court of Justice. * Brazilian Diplomacy:'We would like the current government of Papua New Guinea to step down or else Brazil will use lethal force to restore the old government. *'UK diplomacy: We inform Papua New Guinea that without our colonization of Papua, it would not be a country. We also inform them that their continued existence correlates to how much or how little they aggravate countries such as the UK. *Papuan Dip.: We point out to the UK that they are no longer a world power, and ask them how the world would respond to renewed imperialism in Papua New Guinea. We also inform both them and Brazil that the electiosn will be held next year but the coup is necessary as an interim measure to implement reform. *'UK Dip:' We don't need to be a world power. You are Papua New Guinea. *Papuan Dip.: The United States was a world power, but Vietnam defeated them. And it's the Papuan Republic. *'Brazilian Diplomacy:'We officially agree with the UK and request a UN coalition of nations to stop Papua New Guinea and restore the old government. *'UK Diplomacy:' The people of Papua New Guinea are against your government. We will blockade your country for a year, and should you fail to surrender power, and restore the democratically elected government, we shall do so by force. *Papuan Dip.: Actually, the reason for the coup was the overwhelming level of corruption among the government and the total poverty and failure to implement land reform in rural areas (from which the military is drawn). We also point out that elections will be held next year, and we fully expect them to demonstrate universal support for the reformist policies and economci stimuli of the new government. We suggest the UK and Brazil accept the will of the people and recognize the change in government. *'I don't think this Coup is plausible...' *Why not? Human rights are certainly low. There is definitely pressure to change this. Recently, a Papua New Guinean official use date military in an attempted (albeit unsuccessful) coup to seize control of the government, so there is definitely precedent. *'I think this coup is possible. Honestly Iran's Revolution seems less plausible but it happened. 'As long as the new PNG governmant doesn't fall off its rocker it looks good to me. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *'I agree.' Whipsnade (talk) 21:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Papuan Dip.:' We ask for alliances with China and Vietnam''' (Mod response for that one) for alliances to support reform. '''Liberia: '''The nation's devastating civil war continues to rage on despite the coming peace talks which many see as too optimistic to work. Charles Taylor orders that the Liberian military needs to take a new defensive stance against the rebels and begins ordering heavy garrisons in any cities worth note. The government begins to make some progress in recapturing any lost coastal regions and strengthening the coast, but the inlands remain lawless. Reparation of roads, schools, and hospitals begins in government-occupied zones. Rather than combat diamond smuggling the government begins the secret Operation Clear Gold to support smuggling of diamonds into Liberia, where they are then cut and sold to foreigners. '''Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Meanwhile a maglev train system is proposed. Thailand asks Japan for a trade deal. *'Papua Dip:' Papua asks Thailand for a trade deal and alliance. *'Thailand Diplomacy:' Thailand accepts the trade deal, but kindly declines the alliance. Kazakhstan: We agree to dismantle the few nukes it inherited from the former USSR. We make peaceful diplomatic moves towards our neighbors. We condemn the Serbs for attacking the Bosnian Muslims, since Kazakhs are Moslems to. Some lucrative mining concessions are offered up on chromite, lead, zinc, uranium, bauxite, copper, gold, iron ore, manganese, natural gas, and petroleum. Australia, Canada, Italy, Russia, Ukraine, France, China, the UK, Japan, the USA and Germany are invited to the mining deals, if they want them. A major new state run, nationwide oil firm is set up out of the local bits of the ex-Soviet firms and bureaus. We propose the creation of the CSTO alliance. We reassure the Russian, Ukrainian and Uzbek minorities that we respect their rights. Nursultan Nazarbayev wins the election which he fixed anyhow. OK, he’s so loved (a then emergent personality cult) he did not need to, but did anyhow since he’s a dictatorial sort of bloke. *'Russia, Armenia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, and Uzbekistan' sign into the CSTO alliance. ' :'Papuan Dip.: We request assistance in exploiting Papua's oil and LNG reserves, in return for which Kazakhstan would get a cut of the profits. :Kazakh Dip: We covertly help them with Papua's prospecting, Oil well control, heavy well intervention via subbing techniques and well completion operations. '''Iraq: '''The new government announce that election will be held and stability will return once that the Coalition will achieve its objective and that the Saddam fanatic will surrender. Nevertheless, various insurgencies appear and the government call for national and religious unity. We ask for support to rebuild the infrastructure destroy by the war. '''Russia: '''With the fall of the USSR, the Russian Federation begins work on transferring their government from a formerly Single Party Inotary government, to more closley represent a Federation. With elections similar to USA's. We also begin to slowly transferred the once controlled economy to a more capitalistic system to further the people's rights. We also remove any Russian soldiers stationed in former Warsaw pact nations. However we continue to influence them to keep close ties and relations to them. We keep close eyes on the situation in Papua New Guinea situation and Kazakhstan. We publicy back the Bosians in their efforts. We begin moving in Siberia to actually use the resources that are harbored in it. Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games